


His Boy

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Coran takes care of his boy.





	His Boy

“Come on, Lance! Hunk is doing better than you, and his method is ‘spray and pray’! You’re supposed to be our sharpshooter!”

Everyone cringed at how Shiro shouted at the Blue Paladin. Sure, Shiro was having a really bad day after his arm malfunctioned a few times and had to be completely disabled for a hard reset, but taking the frustration out on Lance was unfair.

Coran noticed this the most. He watched how Lance swayed on his feet and noticed the small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He didn’t want to say anything at first, but this was getting ridiculous.

“Oi, Number One!” Coran placed a firm hand on Lance's shoulder, steadying him, “Lay off my boy for a tick. If he isn't performing as well as he should be, there must be something wrong.”

Shiro stood absolutely baffled. Not only had Coran questioned his judgment, but he called Lance his boy.

“Coran, this is between me and Lance.”

“Well, I'm going to intervene.”

“You have no place to intervene, he's  _ my  _ paladin.”

“And this is  _ my  _ ship. And  _ my  _ shooting range. I appreciate your authority, Number One, but he's a paladin of  _ Voltron _ , not of  _ Shiro. _ ”

Coran didn't raise his voice once, yet he left all the paladins speechless. Without a point to counter argue, he guided Lance away.

“I'll bring him back when he can optimally perform.”

When the two were out of earshot, Coran immediately sat Lance down. He took off his glove and pressed his hand to the Blue Paladins forehead and frowned. He was way too warm to be out of bed and trying to train.

“Why didn’t you tell Shiro you weren’t feeling well, Lance?”

“He was already having a bad day...didn’t want to make it any worse...”

The Altean couldn’t help but smile, “You’ve got a heart of gold, my boy. Now let’s get you some water and back to bed.”


End file.
